1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for drying food by use of centrifugal forces, for treating food by mixing liquid and solid ingredients, and for serving food.
2. Background Information
Salad spinners for partially drying washed salad ingredients are well known and conventionally comprise a perforate bowl or colander retained within a waterproof vessel and arranged to be spun about a vertical axis so that centrifugal forces can expel superficial water from the ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,618 is generally representative of such devices.
Various interlocking food containers are also generally known in the art and may comprise faceted bowls and colanders, as taught by Lipfert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,176.
Apparatus that combines salad mixing and salad serving functionality is taught by Smith in US D450,219.